


[Vid] Gold Lion

by thedeadparrot



Category: Slumdog Millionaire (2008)
Genre: Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Latika's destiny, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Gold Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and lots of love to zulu and leiascully for their awesome comments and suggestions. This is a much better vid because of them.

[AVI file (16 MB)](http://dl.getdropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/goldlion_new.avi) | [Blip.Tv](http://blip.tv/file/2331986/) | [BAM](http://bamvidvault.ning.com/video/gold-lion-slumdog-millionaire) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/scwZVjggUzU)

Gold lion's gonna tell me where the light is,  
Gold lion's gonna tell me where the light is,  
Take our hands out of control,  
Take our hands out of control

Now, tell me what you saw,  
Tell me what you saw,  
There was a crowded sea,  
Inside, outside,  
I must have done a dozen each

It was the height I grew, the weight,  
The shell was crushing you,  
I've been around a few

Tell me what you saw,  
I'll tell you what to...  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ahh ohh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ahh ohh


End file.
